Treacherous
by sailormoon1614
Summary: About a girl from Erudite and a boy from Dauntless fall in love even though they're from different factions. I know, quick summary but it will be better, I promise! First page is just a biography of my OC's but I will upload the first chapter soon. Its in anime and there links to what they look like, Pm me if you are having problems with the links. Enjoy! :)
1. Biography

**Hey guys! This is just the bio for my upcoming fanfiction, "Treacherous". It's based on the book Divergent. So it starts off after the ending of Divergent, and it was a few months later after the war but its not in Tris's point of view, its two OC's. Note that I will be excluding all detail from Insurgent, so there may be very little changes so no complaining thank you. And that this story is an anime version so here are the pictures for each character, just click on the links below. If you for some reason can't click on the links, then I'll try to fix it. So it was about 7 months later after the war, a young girl, Selene, from the Erudite faction, finished her initiation a few weeks ago, along with the other initiates from different factions. Back in the war, a lot of the Erudite members, did not like the idea of having a war with the Abnegation. So after fighting back, but still being loyal to their faction, and when Jeannine died, all factions returned to their normal selves, and the Dauntless so became whole again. The Erudite had changed to a better role model, ever since Jeannine died and when the members who fought back helped make the Erudite a better faction. Selene never liked the idea of war but was relieved when it all ended. Things soon ran smoothly again, until one day when Selene went to go visit her best friend who transferred to the Dauntless compound, she ran into a handsome Dauntless boy, who happened to be her age, I don't want to continue cause you guys are just gonna have to wait and see what happens. (I've only read the first book and already fell in love with it. I'll start Insurgent soon but take it easy on this one Divergent lovers, I've only read the first book so don't expect me to become a total expert on what happens after the first book. And if your wondering how I know Jeannine died, well that was the only spoiler my friend told me. :P)  
**

* * *

_**Bio**_:

_Name_: Selene Rune

_Gender_:Female

_Age_: 16

_Height: _5'8

_Interested in_: Men

_Faction_: Erudite

_Previous Faction_: Erudite (stayed)

_Relationships_: Secret crush-Daniel Collins Best friend: -Emily Maple

Friend- Melissa Whitley (Erudite initiate working her way to being a teacher)

_Hates_: Nick Adams, Julie Dawson (rival) and almost all Dauntless Leaders.

-when someone acts that they're smarter/better than her -fighting -annoying people

_Likes_: - reading -art -friendly people -help others out -being curious

_Fear_: -hauntings -being kidnapped -death by drowning

_Secret_: Can outsmart anyone, anytime whether it involves in the need of help/ for good reasons and for fun

_More_: Working her way to being a doctor. Besides being intelligent, she has a sense of humour that everyone loves and is always there for her friend's and loved ones. Has straight,dark brown hair which is no longer than her upper back, (below her shoulders)and mysterious green eye's.

Anime Girl Brown Hair Green Eyes HD

**OR**

2013/2623/anime-girl-brown-hair-green-eyes-hd-wall paper/

**You can either click the first link but if it doesn't work, just copy and paste or you can retype the second link onto your search bar. NOT the Google one. It should be the very first site they give you once you search it or whatever. **

* * *

_Name_: Daniel Collins

_Gender_: Male

_Age:_ 18

_Height: _6'0

_Interested in_: Women

_Faction_: Dauntless

_Previous Faction_: Dauntless (stayed)

_Relationships_: Best Friends- Nick Adams and Jake Gates (Dauntless Leaders)

Secretly likes- Selene Rune

_Hates_: Julie Dawson (Dauntless trainer; thinks she's annoying) Michael Ramsey (Dauntless Leader and rival)

_Likes_: -doing dangerous/exciting stunts -protecting the people he cares for from danger (especially Selene) -being mysterious and causing mischief

_Fear_: -killing someone he cares for -being killed -drowning

_Secret_: Is caring but likes to cause trouble and mischief, and can get away with it by being sneaky and using his intelligence.

_More_: Is a Dauntless Leader but isn't like the ones that caused the war, along with many others who are like him. He also trains initiates to learn how to fight and use a weapon to protect the city and others. Unlike his friend's, he does not have many tattoos. A small one on the back of his shoulder with his family's name and a small Dauntless symbol on his arm. Has jet black hair and mischief brown, almost like a red colour, eye's.

Anime Boy With Black Hair And Yello

**OR**

/anime-boy-with-black-hair-and-yellow-eyes-paradis e-picture/

(My friend sent me a picture of this anime guy she found since I was having a hard time finding a good one. She thought he was hot and looked like a Dauntless so I was like sure why not? XD But if you guys prefer another picture I can always change it to something else, if I find one.)

* * *

_Name_: Emily Maple

_Gender_: Female

_Interested in_: Men

_Age:_ 16

_Height:_ 5'7

_Faction_: Dauntless

_Previous Faction_: Candor (switched)

_Relationships_: Best friend- Selene Rune Friend- Daniel Collins Crush- Jake Gates

_Hates_: Julie Dawson (enemy) Nick Adams (enemy)

_Likes_: -Going on adventures -Being curious -being there for others -music -dangerous stunts

_Fear_: -falling to her doom -being killed -being in tight spaces

_Secret_: None, she's an open book

_More_: Stayed best friend's with Selene even if they are in different factions. She likes to have fun and makes everyone smile. She has dark hair, brown eye's and has dark skin. During her aptitude test, she had a choice of being Candor or Dauntless and chose dauntless since she could see herself during fun and dangerous activities.

dark skinned female anime characters pl

**OR**

clubs/anime/answers/show/391632/dark-skinned-femal e-anime-characters-please

* * *

**Factions**:

The reason why factions were formed, was to stop wars and each faction has their own clothing style and colour, their own trait, what each faction stands for, etc.

* * *

**Abnegation (the selflessness)**:

The Abnegation faction are known to be selfless. The Abnegation wear grey, simple clothing and the girls tied their hair in a bun. The Abnegation greet each other by bowing their heads, they also sit quietly and wait. Even though they are a quiet faction, they are never selfish and help the factionless (More about the factionless are at the bottom.) The Abnegation were formed by those who blamed selfishness for human natures errors, so they only believe in selfless actions. The Abnegation's rival is the Erudite (more about them below).The Abnegation symbol is grey with one hand reaching out to a smaller hand.

-Members of the Abnegation faction may only look at a mirror of the second day after every third month after receiving a haircut (I know right? Its a stupid rule)

-All the houses in the Abnegation faction are the same size and colour

-They don't believe in decorating

-Their substance in the Choosing Ceremony are grey stones (Choosing Ceremonies are for all 16 year old's of different factions and all factions have a different substance, so which ever you choose, you will remain in that faction forever. If you change factions, you cannot live with your family anymore and they may only visit you on visiting days.)

-The slang word for Abnegation is "Stiff" (used by the Dauntless)

-They may only eat plain food, so no alcohol

-Believes kisses may not be shared in public

-Suicide is an act of selfishness to them

-Their job(s) is being a selfless leader in the government or they can volunteer to make the city a better place

* * *

**Candor (the Honest)**:

The Candor faction is known to be honest and trustworthy. They were formed by those who blamed duplicity and deception for human's nature's faults. Their symbol is black with a set of scales. Since they believe the colours black and white represent truth, those are the colours they chose to wear. Different from the Abnegation, they dress formally with the colours black and white, the men wear black suits with white ties and the women wear long skirts. Their casual wear is black pants and white shirts. The Candor greet each other by shaking hands and they are able to read body language to detect if a person is lying. The Candor must never lie to another person, they are open minded and would rather insult someone than lie. The Candor's rival is the Amity (more about them below).

-Even though their rival's are the Amity, they are not as fierce as the Abnegation and Erudite

-They always tell the truth even in their aptitude test

-Are allowed to have pets

-The Dauntless slang for Candors is "Candor smart mouths"

-Their substance for the Choosing Ceremony are glass

-Their job is to make trustworthy and sound leaders in law

* * *

**Erudite (the Intelligent)**:

The Erudite faction is known to be intelligent and dedicated to knowledge, intelligence, and curiosity. They formed by those who blamed ignorance for the war that happened long before the factions were made. Their symbol is blue with a blue eye that represents knowledge of the world. The Erudite's colour is blue (believes this colour is calming) and their clothing must wear at least one article of blue clothing each day and most of the Erudite wear thick glasses, no matter how perfect their vision is (claimed it makes them seem even more smarter than they already are). The Erudite are very curious but some of the members can be sneaky at times. The Erudite always know how to work their way around things and know how to solve a problem, they are the only faction that creates simulations, serums and medication for other factions including themselves. They have many different types of art and history around their part of the city. The Erudite's rival is Abnegation.

-The Erudite were the ones that helped create the factions in the first place to help stop the war

-The Dauntless slang for Erudite is "Know it all's"

-Their substance for the Choosing Ceremony is water

- uses knowledge during simulation and aptitude tests

-Their job choices are being librarians, doctors, scientists or teachers

-Erudite transfers are allowed to wear blue jeans without causing a fight

* * *

**Dauntless (the Brave)**:

The Dauntless are the brave ones, their faction dedicates courage, bravery and fearlessness. They were formed by those who blamed fear and cowardice soon became a problem to the society but tries to fight it. Their symbol is orange with flames that represents braveness. The Dauntless colour is black which therefore, must wear black clothing all the time. The Dauntless also have piercings and tattoos, most of them take it to far (*cough * Eric *cough *), while others keep it simple with only a few tattoos and a couple of piercings. The girls wear tight clothing such as tight pants, tights and tight dresses while the men wear black pants and form-fitting shirts. Some Dauntless members like to dye their hair an unusual The Dauntless are always looking for excitement and adventure, no matter how dangerous it seems. Most of them are known to be fearless and are sometimes troublemakers. They are however, really cool and (usually, depending on how well you get to know them) nice people. They have no rivals which makes them neutral to all factions, and try to stay that way.

-Their substance for the Choosing Ceremony is hot coals

-Are always brave even in a aptitude test and training

-They are in charge of security of the city, even if it is a dangerous job (both inside and outside the fence of the city)

-The jobs for a Dauntless is Fence Guard, City's Security Force, tattoo artist, weapon maker, fighting for entertainment or a Dauntless Leader

* * *

**Amity (the Peaceful)**:

The Amity are known as the peaceful faction. Their faction dedicates peacefulness, kindness, forgiveness, trust, self-sufficiency and neutrality. They were formed by those who blamed war and fighting for human nature's faults. Their symbol is red with a growing tree. They dislike war and always try to bring peace towards others, they are also trusted to keep people from other factions safe. They are always there to resolve a conflict and never fight. They bring happiness and freedom to other people from different factions and were formed to bring peace towards others. Their colour is red and yellow and they were comfortable clothing with the colours of red and yellow which they believe is bright and pleasant. Their dress code is less formal than the other factions. The girls mostly wear casual dresses, flowy skirts, loose and flowy tops while the boys wear not to baggy nor tight shirts and loose jeans. The Amity are always looking for ways to bring peace towards others and always have fun, but not in a dangerous Dauntless kind of way. They greet others by giving hugs, they love music, art, games and laughter. The Amity's also live on farms, growing crops for food for the other factions.

-Their substance for the Choosing Ceremony is soil

-The Amity and Erudite are on very good terms and work together to help make crops, the Erudite make inventions to improve their crop-growing efforts. They are considered the two essential factions of the city

-The Amity work in farms or as artists

-The Dauntless slang for Amity is "banjo strummin' softies"

-The Amity's drug their own bread in order to keep their faction members happy, its called the Peace Serum

* * *

**Factionless**:

The factionless are kind of like the homeless, its when they drop out of a faction or hasn't made it into a faction during their three stage initiation tests. The initiation test ranks your score from the highest to the lowest. The higher you are in your score, the chances that you may pick any job you want, if your score was low, you can get cut out and remain as a factionless your whole life. The Abnegation help bring food to the factionless. The factionless are homeless and always rely on the Abnegation to bring them food in order to live.

* * *

**Alrighty then. That's basically all you need to know! Tell me what you think of the characters and I will send you more links of what the other character's look like. Chapter One of this story will be put up soon, after when I finish my other fanfic or when I'm taking a break from it. I might stick with this picture of Daniel but if you guys want me to keep this picture then I'm perfectly fine with that. I kind of like his picture anyway but I will decide if I want to replace it or not. By the way, I do not own these pictures and if your having problems with the link, like you can't get to it, don't be shy to tell me the links aren't working, over PM I mean. I'll try to fix it or I'll describe in more detail what they look like. If you really want further details, PM or review me and I can tell you what to type in and give you further details of what the character looks like. Another thing is if you're waiting for my other fanfic to be updated don't worry, I've already started it so it will be updated soon! Stay Awesome guys ;). I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURES.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! This is the first chapter of my fan made Divergent series. I've been waiting forever to start this fanfic! :D Anyway, I hope you guys like it, I've only read the first book of Divergent and instantly fell in love with it! So no judging, just advice, tips or/and a good review. The P.O.V.'s will always be Selene's P.O.V. Hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own Divergent, just my OC's. :P**

* * *

I wake up to the sun's golden ray's, shining through my window. I groaned as I tried to go back to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to win this battle. I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom.

Once I finished with my shower and blow dried my hair, I headed towards my dresser and picked out my outfit. A white buttoned up shirt with a black sweater over it and my favourite grey skirt. I threw on a blue tie, knowing that all Erudites must wear at least one article of blue clothing, and made my way down the stairs and towards the front door. I slipped on some navy blue flats when I felt my phone vibrate in my sweater pocket.

"Hello?"

"Morning sweetheart."

I sighed once I recognized the voice from the other end, it was my boyfriend Brandon. I don't hate Brandon or anything, its just that he spends way to much time with me and is calling me 24/7. My parents set me up with him, even though I told them I wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment. I love my parents and all, but they sometimes rush things and do it anyway, without thinking what I want. Its not an always thing, like I chose the faction Erudite not because they wanted me to, but because I knew I belonged in this faction; I wanted to stay.

"Hey Brandon, what's up?"

"Just wanted to check in on you, to make sure you were alright."

"Brandon, I just woke up. Of course I'm alright; you don't need to check on me every now and then." I replied rolling my eye's at his stupid answer.

"Oh right, anyway, wanna go out today?"

"Um, I'm a little busy right now Brandon, maybe next time?"

"Oh, um, sure. Bye for now."

"Yeah, sure bye."

God he's annoying. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and headed for the library.

* * *

The Erudite part of the city was beautiful. It was filled with art sculptures, tall buildings and homes. The tall buildings, the parks, the homes, work, everything was filled with knowledge and art. The Amity are the artists of these beautiful masterpieces, while our faction was the one that filled knowledge in this part of the city. I've lived as an Erudite my whole life, along with my family members that still are ones, most of them though chose to live their life in a different faction. My best friend, Emily Maple, was an Erudite but chose to live the life as a Dauntless ever since the Choosing Ceremony. I'm not disappointed or anything, no, I'm actually happy for her. She chose the life that she wanted to live as and didn't let anybody force her into staying in this faction. I therefore, stayed in this faction because everything about me was Erudite, I knew I was one and I didn't let anyone force me as well. I couldn't believe it has already been about seven months since the Choosing Ceremony, and that I just finished my initiation a few weeks ago; I was ranked first. Of course I was thrilled with this result, I may choose whatever job I desire, which is why I'm planning to get into medical care; it's been my dream job ever since I was a little girl. Emily ranked second in her initiation, of course she was happy with the result as well, but told me the guy that ranked first was now a Dauntless Leader, but still a troublemaker. As a curious person, I asked her for more information about the guy, but all she knew was that he was always Dauntless. Just because we were in different factions, it doesn't stop us from getting in contact. We still visit each other on weekends, holidays and especially on visiting days. I know it may seem risky to leave our current faction to see each other again but the thing about Emily is that she just goes for it. She doesn't let things get in her way even if it is risky and will get her in trouble. That's one of the reasons why were such good friend's.

I was almost at the library when my Erudite friend from initiation, Melissa came out of nowhere.

"Hey Selene! It's been awhile, wanna hang out?" She smiled at me.

Melissa is a really nice and good friend. She's very bright and bubbly which is how she ranked second in initiation. But no one can replace Emily.

"I'm just going to the library, Melissa. But it would be great it if you joined me." I smiled back.

She laughed a little and linked her arm with mine.

"So how's you and Brandon?"

"I just wish we could end our relationship already. He's so annoying." I replied.

"Awe, I'm sorry. But I can't disagree with that statement."

We both laughed and made our way inside the library. We checked out a novel and settled down to a table. We sat there reading our book's in silence like the other people that were in here. There was a strict rule that we must be silent in the library at all times, unless you were talking to the person at the front desk; this was a difficult rule for Melissa. But right now, she seems so caught up in her book she didn't even pay any attention to me. Don't take it in a mean way but I was glad, she got us kicked out the last time because she kept rambling on about her book, we had a warning though if it happened again, we would be banned for two months.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open and everyone, including Melissa and I looked up with wide eyes as five guys about a year or two older than us, barged in with paintball guns. They were dressed in black. The Dauntless. We all ducked as the started to shoot the paint balls; some even tried to make a run for it.

Melissa then grabs my arm to make a run for it. We raced down the library trying to avoid the Dauntless by running in different sections; we were soon separated.

"This is what you get for brainwashing the Dauntless!"

I heard one of the Dauntless yell and the others cheer.

It wasn't our fault. A lot of us didn't want this to happen. It was Jeannine's fault, along with the people who teamed up with her. But it should be over now. At least, we thought it was.

I then find the exit and tried to make a run for it. But I was soon stopped when a Dauntless came from around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked smirking at me.

I backed up a little but crashed into another one behind me.

"We need to make sure that you people pay for what you did to the other initiates."  
I was soon surrounded by four of them, all pointing a paintball gun at me.

"A lot of us had nothing to do with it! We didn't want this in the first place including me." I snapped at the second one.

"Yeah, but you are an Erudite aren't you? You're in the faction that betrayed ours." The third one snapped back.

"Besides sweetheart, there's a lot more than just this coming your way. We have a lot of plans in store for the Erudite." The fourth one cackled.

The all aimed there gun once more at me until someone came in, a fifth one.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?"

They all looked at him, including me. The fifth one was gorgeous. He had jet black hair and what seemed almost like red eye's, and was about 6'0 tall.

"We found this know-it-all trying to escape." One of them replied, I was to distracted by the tall Dauntless to even pay attention to who was saying what.

We then locked eye's.

"Let her be." he replied without taking his eye's off mine.

"But Daniel, we-"

"I am a Dauntless Leader, Nick, and you will obey my commands." He snapped at the so called Nick.

"Now let her go."

Nick and the other Dauntless member moved out of my way. I walked past them with my eye's still in contact with the Dauntless Leader, Daniel. He seems different comparing to the other Dauntless Leaders that helped brainwash the Dauntless members. As I walked past Daniel, I felt my cheeks warm up, with a bright red colour. I bit my lip when I noticed Daniel smirking at my reaction; my bright red cheeks.

Before I left the library, I hid behind a bookshelf, listening in on their conversation. I am an Erudite after all , I'm curious.

"Why would you do that Daniel? We almost had her! I thought we were suppose to scare the living hell out of them!" Nick yelled.

I watched as Daniel sticks the gun in front of Nick's face.

"We came to scare them Nick, not hurt them. This is not how I planned it to be like. You will listen and obey all commands of the Dauntless Leaders. Do I make myself clear?"

Nick slowly nodded in shock.

"Good." Daniel replied as he moved the gun away from him.

I cringed on why Daniel didn't shoot him. I know it sounds harsh but he honestly deserved it.

I watched as the walked out the front doors in silence, hoping that I'll be able to see Daniel again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, favourite, or/and follow! Tell me what you think of it so far. I promise the next chapters will be more exciting than the first. Emily Maple will appear in the next chapter! And who knows, maybe Selene and Daniel will meet up again ;). Stay Awesome Guys! :)**


End file.
